


Shield of The Mind's Eye

by Blueleaf12



Series: After Link's 100 Year Nap [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aphantasia, Duelling Peaks Stable, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Existential Crisis, Gen, Kakariko Village, Sheikah Rennie: my son now, how to enjoy this episode: you have to read link's dialogue as shinji, link's got a new diety parent, shout out to my idiot horse Brownie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-17 20:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueleaf12/pseuds/Blueleaf12
Summary: “Shield of the Mind’s Eye: A small Sheikah-made shield. Its design is intended to decrease blind spots without sacrificing too much defense.”Link inspects the Shield of the Mind’s Eye he found in the shrine of Ta’loh Naeg in Kakariko Village. Upon closer inspection, he realizes there’s more to the shield than it’s description.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently playing BOTW for the first time right now, so no spoilers please. I made it to Purah currently. 
> 
> Here is yet ANOTHER aphantasia fic, this time with our dumb as rocks hero of legend, Link. He’s just got nothing going on up there. He really doesn’t. 
> 
> It seems I have a thing for amnesia fics too. It just be like that.
> 
> I MIGHT write more for this later as I play BOTW, but it's going to be a one shot for now.

It was dusk by the time Link was done talking to Impa.

Well, she was the one that did all the talking from 100 years ago, while Link made the necessary sounds of acknowledgement so she knew he didn’t fall asleep through her rambling. He watched her eyes stare at him expectantly as she went into further detail about **The Great Calamity.**

She waited for his memories to return.

And yet, none did.

He watched a brief flash of disappointment on Impa’s face, then disappear as quickly as he saw it. It pained Link, but this was an emptiness he could not control.

It was not one that he asked for.

He sulked out of her home when he was free to go. He spared one last look at her, before turning away and walking off.

With a sigh, Link sat down before the small cooking stove and pot in Kakariko Village, under a small lean-to shelter. Link glanced at his horse, a moody brown and white spotted girl he named Brownie, before back to the fire. Brownie had her back to Link as she grazed grass, ignoring him.

He shrugged his weapons and shield off his shoulders. He took a deep breath, smelling the fresh air, the scent of a hearty fire, and a nearby pond.

Nothing stirred the memories inside of him.

He frowned, then let out another wordless sigh. _Why_ was this do difficult?

With his face turned towards the warm fire, Link closed his eyes in an attempt to meditate. He wasn’t exactly sure where, or when, he learned this technique. Probably from Princess Zelda, not that he remembered. But his gut told him that sounded about right.

 _Focus on your breathing._ Zelda’s voice said in Link’s head, but it wasn’t her voice at the same time. He _knew_ it was Zelda’s voice, but it was also voiceless. It was not like her magical telepathy. _Slow down your heart, and take a step back from your thoughts. Step out of your mind, if you will, and let your thoughts, feelings, and images wash over you. Watch them from an objective lens._

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that, back straight, and his legs crossed. He focused on his breathing, but all he could see was the light from the fire piercing through his eyelids. 

All he was left with was silence.

And no memories.

With a huff, Link opened his eyes. So much for that.

Trying to take his mind off the failed attempt at meditation, he turned to the new weapons he had found in the shrine of Ta’loh Naeg. It was a sword and a shield. The sword was the Eightfold Blade, forged by the Sheikah tribe 10,000 years ago. Same with the shield, called the Shield of the Mind’s Eye. 

Link focused on the sword first, polishing the blade to free it from the mechanical gunk from the shrine boss. The sword still seemed to be in decent condition, so he wasn’t too worried about it.

However, it was the shield that caught his attention. One that he could not tear his own eyes from.

He picked it up gently, and felt a faint tingly sensation in his hands, similar to electrified wire. Link stared at the shield, then turned it over in his hands. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, besides the Sheikah eye staring intently into him, and a fine layer of dust covering most of the shield.

Link passed a rag over the front of the shield. As he pulled his hand away, a faint blue glow followed after. As his eye caught the glow, he stopped in his tracks, staring at it.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Faintly, in the back of his head, he could hear Zelda’s voice. And this was her _actual_ voice, her magical telepathy that travelled thousands of miles to him from Calamity Ganon’s domain. 

Since the first time hearing her voice after waking up, it startled him. Even though she was nowhere to be found, he could hear her voice, as clear as day, as if she was standing next to him. Now, it sounded muffled and far away. 

“Don’t stare at the eye, Link.” Her voice was tight and strained. “You may never regain your memories if you do.”

Link, hearing her words, did not stop.

“Link!” Zelda’s voice rose to a near wail. “Listen to me! Look away!”

Link didn’t stop.

Zelda’s pleading voice faded away as he stared at the shield. The Sheikah eye stared back, unblinking.

All he knew was the Sheikah eye. He felt the blue light sear into his eyes, threatening to make him go blind, but he could not look away. 

Eventually, the light from the eye faded, and he could look away.

Link blinked, seeing nothing.

He felt himself drop the shield, but no sound accompanied it hitting the ground. He also _knew_ it was late at night, but not… _this_ dark.

Before Link could move, he heard another voice. This was a voice that he did not recognize. It seemed to transverse time, an ageless, but aged voice at the same time. It was perfectly androgynous. 

“Hello, chosen one.” The voice said. “I see you have completed Ta’loh Naeg’s shrine challenge, and taken my shield.”

Link, stunned, did not reply. He didn’t even think he _could_ speak. His throat and lungs felt like they were filled with molasses. 

“I see you don’t talk much. I can work with that.” The voice replied. “To answer your metaphorical questions, I am the designer for the Shield of the Mind’s Eye 10,000 years ago, during the initial fight against Calamity Ganon.” The voice paused. “You may use it to your liking. I _did_ make it for the hero of legend, after all.” The voice paused again. “This shield was designed to limit the number of blind spots for a fighter, while still offering protection. However, it does not _just_ protect you from physical damage.”

Link tried to speak again, but no sound came out. However, no sound was needed. _What? How?_

The voice chuckled. “It’s not called the ‘Shield of the Mind’s Eye’ for nothing, hero. It was perfectly designed by yours truly. However, there is an extra feature, an extra amount of magic I imbued the shield with. This magic will protect your mind.”

Link watched an invisible person draw a floating Sheikah eye in time with the voice’s words. “It will protect you, dear hero, for as long as you wield it, from bad memories. This was not the only shield to be produced, so don’t worry if you break it. It _was_ heavily sought after for this magic since its creation 10,000 years ago.

“These are the bad memories that would shake soldiers in their boots, keeping people up at night and unable to sleep. And you, dear hero, will be faced with countless horrors. Ones that you wish you could forget.” Link heard a smile in their voice. “This, dear hero, is it. As long as you have the shield, no matter how hard you try, you cannot remember those memories.”

Link reached out for the floating Sheikah eye, then stopped, hesitating.

Link heard the smile leave their metaphorical lips. “Why do you hesitate, dear hero? This will aid you in your quest, no matter how you use it. But I sense the magic will be of utmost help to you.”

 _My… my memories… are already gone._ Link said, his voice voiceless and textureless, but he knew the voice had no trouble hearing him. _From 100 years ago. There’s already nothing left. And this emptiness is just…_ He trailed off, unable to describe the level of agony and detachment from 100 years ago he felt. One that he wished he could be.

“...You, the great hero, lost his memories?” The voice asked.

Link managed a bodiless nod.

“I see… that is most troubling.” The voice trailed off. “However, are you telling me you _want_ any memories you come across? Even the bad ones you wish you could forget? To fill yourself?”

Link gave a bodiless shrug. _I… suppose so._

The voice went quiet. “That’s a strange request, but I suppose I can’t stop you.” 

At their words, the floating Sheikah eye disappeared. “I suppose the shield can work just as well without the magic. _However,”_ their voice suddenly grew serious, “the magic is always there, if you need it. Don’t be afraid to call on me in times of need.”

Link felt himself give one last bodiless nod.

“Good luck on your travels then, dear hero. You’re going to need it.”

As their voice faded, Link woke up.

He lay on his side at the foot of the fireplace, splayed out everywhere. He felt something nudge his back. As he rolled over, he came face to face with Brownie, who gave an annoyed snort and nudged him again.

Link sat up quickly and looked around. He gave Brownie a pat on the head before she wandered off. Then, he looked around, seeing it was now morning in Kakariko Village. He fought a yawn.

He must have fallen asleep. He _must_ have.

Link went to get up. He dusted some dirt and hay off his clothes, then stopped. He saw the shield, lying face up, on the ground by his feet. He reached down to pick it up. Just like the first time he grabbed it, he felt that small spark of magic under his fingers, but nothing more.

Without another word, he strapped it to his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Link found his first memory on Mount Lanayru.

It was an accident, really. He got caught up exploring and sightseeing. The Mountain East Gate memory snuck up on him out of nowhere. It beat him over the head, leaving him dazed and confused. Impa’s input didn’t help much, so he was left alone with his thoughts. 

It was the middle of the night now, at the Dueling Peaks Stable. There was the faint sound of the restless crickets singing in the night, and the occasional clopping of hooves for late night travellers. The Ha Dahamar shrine stood tall and proud, masked in its new blue light across the pond. The fire crackled gently under the cooking pot, keeping company the few travellers still awake.

Link couldn’t stop thinking of the memory.

He stared up at the ceiling of the small inn, willing sleep to take him. But as soon as he closed his eyes, the memory bombarded him, playing on repeat like a broken record.

The memory itself wasn’t that distressful. 

Initially, at least.

There he saw the other four champions, and Zelda herself.

Link felt the wind in his hair, but the fresh air did not give him any comfort. 

There was a lingering anxiety he felt in his gut, one that he could not show on his face. It freaked Zelda out, so he hid it. However, deep down, he knew she could see it in his eyes. He wasn’t sure if she accepted it, or ignored it out of fear.

This was an anxiety he had never felt before, not since waking up. He felt stressed, sure, but… this was an uncomfortable fear and anxiety.

Deep down, Link had a feeling, in that moment 100 years ago, he would never return after facing Ganon. 

Yes, he would lay down his life for Zelda, to protect her, and to protect Hyrule.

But he was still afraid to die.

The memory shifted, gliding over the dialogue between Zelda and the four champions. Link can’t hear their words. He sees their mouths move, but no sound came out. He squinted at them, trying to read their faces better, but their faces were worn out and frayed at the edges like an old carpet. 

Near the end of the memory, it becomes crystal clear again, but only for a moment. And in that moment, it focused on Calamity Ganon. It focused on his roar, a roar that seemed to fill Link’s very being, causing his teeth to click together painfully. 

In that moment, the anxiety in Link’s chest blossomed, threatening to overcome him. Threatening to break him--

And that’s when Link woke up.

He sat up with a jolt and looked around, sweat springing on his face. His breath caught in his throat, and he only let out a breathless, wordless gasp as he clutched his chest. 

He stayed like that for a moment, clutching the hem of his shirt tightly, and taking shallow breaths. Over time, they became deeper, and he calmed down. He loosened his grip on the neck of his shirt, leaving behind a wrinkled, pulled mess. 

Link brushed his sweaty hair out of his face as he looked around. Cloth canopies surrounded his bed, giving him a little more privacy than he normally would have. Being the hero of legend had its perks, and he was forever grateful. 

He didn’t wake anyone, thank Hylia.

With a defeated sigh, Link fell back into bed. He felt a rush of air and a faint _fwump!_ as he sunk into the mattress and pillow. The air felt good on his sweaty back.

Link rubbed at his face, then stopped. Next to his bed, on the floor, came a soft blue light. Link sat up again, his mind exhausted, as he reached over for the Shield of the Mind’s Eye.

He pulled the shield up. The Sheikah Eye glowed faintly, similar to the vision he saw when he first obtained the shield. He rubbed a hand over the eye, feeling that familiar twinge of magical electrical wire. He looked around one more time, just in case if anyone was peeking in, before holding the shield to his chest.

The memory in his mind faded.

It was rough around the edges, rougher than he remembered it being. The fraying carpet persisted, now falling apart at the seams, worn down by many years of greeting travellers by the door. 

Link felt a slight twinge of panic as he tried to memorize their faces, scared they would be lost forever. But something told him that fading wasn’t permanent. It was just enough to calm his nerves. He felt himself relax as his head dipped back down.

The memory was now gone, replaced with darkness in his head.

_Hello again, hero. I see you have gone back to my shield._

Link continued to hold the shield to his chest. He curled around it, willing his body to be smaller. He didn’t reply. 

The Sheikah Eye pulsed with light in tandem with their voice. _I see you have also found one of your memories._

Link didn’t reply.

_And it has brought you pain. Fear. Anxiety. The shield is always there, young hero. You should take it. I don’t like seeing you like this._

Link looked up from the shield and shook his head at nothing. _No. Not yet. If ever._ He said in his head. His voice like a rumble in his chest, like a hum, but in his head. _I need these memories._

 _Even if they cause you this much pain? The insomnia? The anxiety?_ They prompted. Link could feel the concern in their voice. 

Link swore he felt something sit next to him on the bed. His keen ears picked up that gentle _fwump!_ of the air rushing out of the mattress he sat on. 

But no one was there.

 _Yeah._ He said. _This is… a small price to pay. A very small price for the pain and anxiety and fear that Zelda is--and has-- gone through protecting Hyrule from Ganon for the last 100 years._

Link let go of the shield with one hand, trying to take in the memory of Zelda’s face. Her face burst through the murky waters of his mind, but then quickly drowned, leaving behind the faint outline of her face, her cheekbones, and her ears. Link put his hand back on the shield again, before the rest of the memory could resurface. 

_Maybe so, but even the hero of legend needs his sleep, doesn’t he?_

There was that sound on the mattress again; the faint groan of the springs, one that Link did not make himself. It was as if someone was leaning over to him.

One that wasn’t there.

Before Link could turn around again to look at the sound, he stopped. He felt someone, or some _thing_ , begin to pet his head, running their _(its?)_ hand through his hair. He felt himself stiffen. 

It took Link a few seconds to recover and get his bearings. _I… is that you?_

 _It is so, dear hero. You looked like you needed some comfort._ They paused. _And maybe_ these _memories will bring you some comfort._

At the gentle stroke of their imaginary hand, Link began to relax. He felt his shoulders slump more, and his head was dipped back down over the shield again.

Even with the shield in his grasp, he felt another memory come up, one that was not related to the memories he had to find. It was a primal memory, one that came from his childhood. He couldn’t see it because of the shield, but he felt it.

And that was good enough. 

It was the gentle stroke of his own mother’s hand, pulling back the hair Link refused to cut, even as a child. It was the gentle stroke when he was ill, when he couldn’t sleep, or when he cut his knees playing outside. 

He felt her voice, the voice he had forgotten, but also could never forget. It was heavily accented in the ancient Hylian dialect. One that was nearly extinct.

All extinct, except for him and Zelda. 

He felt her voice go through him. It wrapped around his heart to give him comfort, all to the rhythmic stroking of that imaginary hand. 

Even though Link was sitting up in his cot, he felt himself start to drift off. His eyes were heavy, and finally slipped closed, and would not open until that morning.

He felt two imaginary hands support his back under his shoulder blades. They eased him back down to his bed, his head meeting a delightfully cold pillow.

The covers moved up on their own, moving from where they were bunched at Link’s waist to up to his chin, just as if he were a child again, clutching a stuffed chuchu doll as he slept. 

But now, that chuchu doll was a 10,000 year old shield.

It was not his long dead mother tucking him in that night.

But that was okay.

This was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits and the kudos on the first part/chapter! It means a lot. Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are always welcome!
> 
> This chapter was, in fact, based on my own personal experiences. I found that memory completely by accident by just exploring around after defeating the dragon at the Spring of Wisdom. That dragon could haunt my dreams. 
> 
> I'm probably not going to make small fics about all the memories, but I might add more later based on how my first playthrough goes. I'm currently at Gerudo Town about to take on Howl's Moving Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently trying out Scrivener's free trial to maybe buy in the future, and used this fic to do so. 
> 
> It took me about 20 minutes to figure out a good way to export the story without screwing up the formatting. A VERY stressful 20 minutes. So please let me know if the formatting is screwy in places. I will fix that. 
> 
> I came up with this idea after watching the ending of Neon Genesis Evangelion and the movie. I feel like I'm one of the only people that was with Shinji from the start, and I put faith in his character arc. I thought the anime ended beautifully, and it was all about Shinji's character arc.  
> The movie is dead to me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy. Kudos, comments, hits, and bookmarks are always appreciated!
> 
> EDIT: As of August 27th, 2019, I accidentally uploaded the PDF file of this fic to a service that gives me loan and grant money for school. It is the PDF I made while trying to figure out Scrivener. So just know, I am completely mortified, and I can't delete the file. MOSTLY because my file name for the fic was "Neon Guardian Evangelion".

He found another memory spot by accident.

It was under a large, ancient tree, next to a small rock lean-to shelter. It gave a beautiful view of Lake Hylia, and the Gerudo Mountains beyond an old bridge.

That was not why Link stopped.

He plopped down under the tree, facing the Lake after he viewed the memory. Dewy, wet grass soaked his pants, but he did not notice or care.

It started to rain, the huge raindrops hitting the leaves, but that was not why Link stopped.

It wouldn't let up anytime soon.

That was not why Link stopped.

 _It's to give my legs a break._ Link thought to himself, _Or to eat something... or... plan out what I'm going to to next_. He felt his mind drift off. _Wasn't I supposed to help the Goron Chief...? Or something? Or--_

That was not why Link stopped.

He knew he was making excuses, and he had to face himself.

It _was_ the memory.

It made Link weak in the knees. And there he sat under the ancient tree, unable to make himself get up. Unable to focus on his mission again.

Link felt himself curl up in himself, pressing his forehead against his knees.

He thought. That was all he could make himself do now.

He thought too hard, and it was a mistake.

 _Who am I?_ What _am I?_

He thought back to the memories in the Sheikah Slate on his hip. Him and the four Champions going to fight Ganon after the Spring of Wisdom. The night before Zelda's 17th birthday. Meeting her for the first time (he thought) at Kara Kara Bazaar from Yiga Clan members. Zelda's anger at the Spring of Courage. Him meeting with Zelda and Lady Urbosa, and watching Zelda jump at the lightning strike from Vah Naboris. Mipha healing a wound on his arm on the trunk of Vah Ruta, and her smiling sweetly at him.

These wove together like a messy, unsure narrative, the threads holding them together threatening to fall apart at the seams.

And now, Zelda questioned his identity.

 _He_ questioned his identity.

Sure, he knew now his father was also a knight, but he did not remember his father. He could not remember, or picture, his face.

More primal memories burst forth from the depths of his brain, offering him little comfort to his conundrum.

He felt his father's rough hand on his head as he ruffled Link's hair in affection. He remembered his father teaching him how to hunt, and how to use a bow. His first game was a small rabbit. It shifted to teaching Link how to tame, ride, and care for a horse. Link's heart ached for the snow white horse he had named after the princess herself. And finally, it ended on his father teaching him how to sew and use the pelts they hunted for. Link remembered poking his small, stubby child fingers with the needle.

He still had those scars.

Those memories felt far away, at arm's reach.

More memories spilled over. He remembered his vague father's words telling him he would be a knight. That it ran in the family. To become a knight for the Royal Family, to protect King Rhoam and his young daughter, Zelda.

His mother encouraged it, too. Even the small village he was from (the only vague thing he could remember about it was the harsh, cold winters; they were unforgivable) encouraged it as well. Pushing those expectations on him, even at a young age.

Hell, the other kids his age nicknamed him their 'Knight in Shining Armour'. Some of the girls begged him to save them from imaginary monsters in the woods nearby.

He remembered the agony, betrayal, and abandonment he felt when his father was gone for long periods of time.

There was the underlying fear that his father would never return.

It suffocated Link at a young age.

And yet, here he was, doing the same thing.

 _Who am I?_ Link asked himself again.

His own voice, a voiceless, textureless voice, replied back to him. _You are a master swordsman. You are Mipha's widower. You are a traveler. You are the Chosen Hero. You are the last of the ancient Hylians. You are--_

_**You are only a tool.** _

Link's head snapped up so hard he nearly hit his head on the tree trunk. He looked around, his hair falling in his face, having sworn he heard a voice. He saw no one else there. But the voice he heard... it twisted his gut, hard. He suddenly felt cold, colder than he ever felt, even in the Gerudo Highlands. He curled up tighter in himself. His heart was about to burst with anxiety.

 _Whose... whose voice was that?_ Link asked at no one. _Was it... my own? Zelda's? Mipha's? The Shield of the Mind's Eye? King Rhoam's--?_

_**You are only to free Hyrule, and nothing more.** _

_Ganon!?_

Link felt an imaginary being punch the wind out of him. He couldn't breathe.

He was a young child again, scared of the dark, scared of the thunder. Not a near adult on a life-threatening journey. But is that all he was? Just a scared child pretending to be the hero?

 _Z-Zelda!?_ Link called in his mind, trying to reach out for the princess.

No one replied.

Except for Ganon.

 _ **You don't need to rely on her, Link.**_ The voice said. It seemed to wrap around Link, surrounding his heart like the Pools of Malice that dotted the landscape. It was cold. It was so, so cold. _**Think for yourself for a change. Is this what you want?**_

 _I don't... know._ Link managed.

He heard (or _felt_ ) a rumble of insane laughter. _**That's the best you have!? 'I don't know'!? How do you not know!?**_

 _I don't... know._ Link replied.

The Pool of Malice around his heart seemed to twist more, knocking the wind out of him all over again. It threatened to seize his pathetic lungs. Tears pricked his eyes. He didn't know the last time he cried. _I just don't know!_

 _ **You rely too much on others to make your identity. You need to decide things on your own. Is saving Hyrule really worth it?**_ The voice cooed. _**Just to satisfy a few old and dead people?**_

_But... isn't it the right thing to do? To... rid you from this land? To defeat you once and for all? I--_

Link's head snapped up again. The Pool of Malice around his heart weakened, ever so slightly. _Why the hell am I talking to you of all people!?_ He snarled. _Get out of my head!_

Link tried to get up before Ganon could think of a response. His one arm around himself, he used the other as leverage against the tree to push himself up.

He didn't move.

He was locked in place as the Pool of Malice tightened around his heart again. He let out a wordless gasp that cut off into a groan as he slid back down onto the grass. He clutched at his chest.

Link wasn't fully sure if it was all Ganon's doing... or his own weak mind.

Ganon ignored Link's plea. _**Maybe so, Link. But YOU are a free person to decide your own will. You don't have to save Hyrule. Someone... else can do it. Someone that has chosen to do so all over again.**_

 _Let me go._ Link said. He tried to make his voice strong like how it was a few seconds ago, to intimidate. However, it came out as a small, childish whine. _Let me go. Please. I need to go back to my mission._

Ganon ignored Link again. He gave another voiceless, velvety laugh that put freezing shivers down Link's back. Link clutched at his chest tighter, pulling at the fabric of his Champion's Tunic.

Abrupt pain pulled his gaze downward to his chest. He saw the Pool of Malice in his heart dripping out of his old scars, mostly the one that ran across his chest like a canyon. It bled out like condensation on glass, phasing through his clothes like it was nothing.

It burned.

It absolutely burned.

 _ **Give the fight up, Link. Leave the rest to someone else. Go start a ranch at Hateno village. Might as well start as early as possible, get all the itty bitty horsies you want. Hell, I'd give you a lifetime supply of them. I know you want to.**_ Ganon's voice turned taunting.

 _N-no! Stop! Please!_ Link begged, his voice rising once again to a childish whine. How did Ganon know that!? And why... did he want that so bad?

_**Oh, I can stop whenever I want, but you're doing this to yourself, Link. You're making yourself miserable about the past, and justifying your misery with fulfilling destiny. To make Impa happy. To make** **Mipha happy. To make Zelda happy.** _

Link's voice turned to water. He felt more tears leak out of his eyes. _D-don't you talk a-about them like that!_

_**I can talk about them however else I want. I won't stop until you come and face me.** _

Link did not reply. He only let out a wordless sob.

 _ **Do what makes you happy, Link.**_ Link felt the devilish smile in Ganon's words. _**Think for yourself for once--**_

Everything went silent.

There was no flash of light. No bang.

One second, Link was ready to keel over from the pain in his heart, from the Pool of Malice and his own agony.

Next, he was lying on his back on the ground, his face dry, but his body wet from the grass around him. He stared up at the canopy of leaves, without pain, and without Ganon.

Link sat up slowly. His hands flew to his chest, pressing down for the eventual pain, but nothing happened. His scar under his clothes throbbed, but it did not burn. The Pool of Malice was gone.

His heart beat uneasily in his chest. It almost hurt to breathe.

What happened?

He looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. His weapons were still up against the tree. He put them there. He remembered doing so.

Then he blinked. Rubbed at his eyes.

His shield was gone.

Link's eyes continued to scan the immediate area.

And that's when he saw it.

There was the Shield of the Mind's Eye, lying on the ground at his feet. The Sheikah Eye stared up, unblinking, at the canopy of trees.

A huge gash sliced through the face of the shield, cutting through the painted eye like butter. Link shivered at the gash; it looked very similar to his own killing blow.

That gash blinded the eye. Small tendrils of Malice leaked from the iris like tears of blood.

Link crawled over to the shield. He picked it up.

He called out the name of the ancient Sheikah that looked out for him since his first night in Kakariko Village. The name was so ancient, and so foreign on his tongue, his brain could not comprehend the sound it made. 

He begged for them. _Was... was that... you?_

 _Yes. _The blind eye pulsed weakly _. I drove Ganon from your heart. I blocked him from doing so again._ The voiceless voice was getting weaker. Faint. Fainter by the second. _I suppose this is the end for me, though... I used up all the magic I could from the shield to expel him. I'm sorry. _Link felt a small, bitter smile in their words. _I suppose it was a good idea you didn't use much of the magic before, hmm?_

Link felt tears prick his eyes all over again. That abandonment and betrayal from his father threatened to choke him all over again. His sensitive, recovering heart yearned for the touch of the Sheikah all over again, but it was a desire he could not have.

He clutched the shield to his chest. He winced at the tendrils of Malice that burned his skin all over again, but he did not care. _W-what!? Y-you can't go! Y-you can't... you can't leave me alone!_

 _I'm sorry. _Their voice overflowed with sorrow. _It was either you... or me. I decided it was enough for me. Besides... the shield was falling apart, anyway. You should find a new one._

 _It won't... it won't be the same!_ He cried, his voice rising to a child's wail.

 _Goodbye, Link. Be safe. I_ will _see you again... but don't _ever _let your guard down like that. I know what you want, too... but the kingdom needs you more._

With one last pulse, the eye went dim.


End file.
